


Sweetheart Mechanic

by NekoDemon37



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune X Reader - Freeform, Cara X Reader - Freeform, Carasynthia Dune X Reader, F/F, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: This is a series of oneshots for Cara Dune. The chapters are all set in the same universe but don't have to be read in any particular order. Chapters with explicit adult content will be marked with a *. Chapters with strong violence will be marked with ~. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Cara Dune X Reader, Cara x Reader, Din Djarin x Reader - PLATONIC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Blasters and Drinks

When Cara first saw you, you were half-way inside the engine compartment of an old taxi speeder. She walked up and stopped a few feet away, looking at you. You thought she was the young boy who was assisting you and held out your hand.

“I need the spud, Carter,” you said, voice slightly muffled.

“I’d hand it to you if I knew what that was.”

You jumped slightly at her voice and hit your head on part of the engine.

“Shit,” you hissed as you emerged. You rubbed the top of your head and looked at Cara.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Worse has happened,” you held out your hand. “Name’s [y/n]. What can I do ya for?”

“Cara. I’ve heard that you know your weapons along with vehicles?”

“That’s right.”

“I need some help with my guns. I’ve tried everything I know, but nothing seems to be working.”

“May I?” You asked. Cara handed you the bag with her stuff in it and you led her inside your little shop. Gesturing to a table, Cara sat down and you started rummaging inside the bag.

“You have a lot in here,” you said, slightly impressed. There were an assortment of blasters. One handed pistols, a blaster cannon, blaster rifles. There were even slugthrowers.

“Which ones need work?”

“These four.” She pulled out the cannon, two of the regular blasters, and one slugthrower pistol.

“These are pretty banged up,” you mused to yourself.

As you looked them over, Cara looked at you. You were smaller than her by a lot. There were grease and oil stains all over your jumpsuit and your hair was pulled into a really messy bun. Your arms had some muscle definition, and Cara couldn’t help but look at your chest. You were bending over the weapons on the table and gave her a good view.

“So I have good and bad news. I can fix them up but it’ll take a few days. The slugthrower is the one I’m going to have the trouble with.”

“How much is it going to cost?”

“Well I’m going to either have to scavenge for the parts for the slugthrower or see if they have any at the market. They’re rare, as you know, and I’m pretty sure I don’t have the parts it needs. The blasters on the other hand I can fix today. All in all, maybe around a thousand credits.”

“How much for just the blasters?”

“Just the blasters? Six hundred.”

“And you said a few days?”

“If you want all four of them fixed. If you just want the blasters I can have them done by the end of the day.”

“Just the blasters. I don’t have the credits or the time.”

“Okie doke! You’re more than welcome to stay here or go wander around. Maz’s place is close, you can get a drink or something there if you’d like.”

“I have something to do so I’ll be back before sundown.”

\---

An hour before sundown, Cara came back. The blasters were easier to fix than you had anticipated and had been done for a few hours. You were working on the old speeder again when Cara walked up. One of your hands was on your hip and the other was tapping your chin. A young kid was standing next to you.

“Let’s see if it turns over,” you said to the kid.

“Okay!” He got in the speeder and tried to start it. It started and he threw his hands in the air.

“We did it [y/n]!” He said excitedly.

“We sure did! Thanks for the help, Carter.” You rummaged through your pocket and pulled out his pay. “Fifty credits as promised. Come back if you need more. There’s always work to be done.”

“Thank you, [y/n]!” He gave you hug then ran off. You smiled as he left and saw Cara.

“You’re back! I have everything done and ready,” you said. Walking to the table, you grabbed the weapons.

“Thank you.”

“Of course! That’ll be four hundred credits please!”

“I thought it was six?” Cara said, a little confused.

“It was a lot easier than expected,” you said, cheeks a little red. “Thought I’d lower the price.”

“I insist you take the six hundred.”

“And I will insist on only taking four.”

“I’ll do that if I can buy you a drink?”

“A drink it is then,” you said, a shy smile on your face.

\---

It was now two years later and you thought of Cara often. You had an amazing night with her, but all good things came to an end. She told you she would have to leave soon, but that she would try to keep contact. She never did. It saddened you, but that was life. You carried on like everything was normal and you didn’t just have the best time of your life. Cara had left early in the morning a week later while you still slept in your bed. She wrote a note for you and you carried it in your pocket every day.

You woke up and rolled over with a sigh. Sitting up, you grabbed the note and read it for the thousandth time.

_[Y/n]. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I really had to leave. Some really bad people are after me and I didn’t want them to catch up to me while I was here. I know we only knew each other for a short time but I know that you mean a lot to me and if you were caught with me, everything you have worked hard for would be taken from you. I can’t do that to you._

_Stay safe sweetheart, Cara_

You gently rubbed your thumb on the paper and got up to get ready for the day.

\---

You heard the ship approach before it landed. There were _a lot_ of things wrong with it and you turned to face it as it landed.

“I hope this mechanic is worth going this far in,” a masked man you quickly recognized as a Mandalorian said. His companion walked out onto the ramp behind him and your breath caught in your throat.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Cara said as she walked up to you. You turned around and grabbed a giant wrench and stalked towards her.

“Two years!” You yelled. “You left me by myself for two fucking years! Now you think you can just come back and—“

Cara grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a searing kiss. Without thinking, you melted into it, the wrench falling from your grasp as your arms wrapped around her neck. After a moment, Cara broke away, her nose nudging yours.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“I missed you,” you whispered. She kissed you once more.

“I missed you too.”

“What are you doing back? Your note said that it was too dangerous to be here.”

“My friend and I really need some help.” With that, you turned bright red and shoved your face into her shoulder.

“Why’d you kiss me like that in front of someone,” you said, mortified. Cara only laughed and hugged you close.

“You were going to hit me with a wrench. I know how strong you are, even if you don’t look it,” she teased. You glared at her.

“That the only reason why you kissed me?”

“No. I’ve really missed that sweet mouth of yours.” She had a smirk on her face and you slapped her arm. Cara grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of your wrist.

“So, you need help. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?”

The Mandalorian looked at Cara and she nodded.

“We’re running from a bounty guild. Our ship got pretty beat up and Cara said that there was only one person she trusted to fix it,” he said.

“Well, you came to the right place. Let me see what I’m working with.”

\---

It took three days to fix the ship when it would normally take about a week and you worked almost non-stop. The only time you took breaks was to eat and take short naps. There were so many things that needed fixing and you were promised a good payday from the Mandalorian. They were in a hurry, being on the run and all and you did this job with the expectation that you went with them after it was done. It took them a little convincing, but you got them to agree.

“There. All done.” You were inside your shop, packing some stuff you’d need. Cara was bringing your bag of tools into the ship as you were shoving clothes into a bag.

You had talked to Maz earlier and she agreed to keep an eye on your shop while you were gone. She couldn’t promise anything, but you appreciated the gesture anyways.

“You know it’s going to be dangerous with us, right?” Mando said to you as you locked up.

“I do.”

“Then why risk your perfect life?”

“I’m not letting Cara out of my sight again,” you said. “Also, it really looked like you needed a mechanic.”

“She can fix weapons too,” Cara said, arms wrapping around your waist from behind. “That’s how we met.”

“’Cause I’m the best of the best.”

Mando shook his head and walked onto the ship, leaving you and Cara alone. Once Cara noticed Mando was gone, she spun you around and pressed you up against the wall before kissing you hard. Your yelp of surprise melted into a moan and you eagerly returned the kiss. Her thigh was wedged between your legs and her hands trapped yours above your head. When you started moving your hips, she pulled back.

“Can’t wait to ruin you again.” You went to kiss her again, letting out a whine when she didn’t let you.

“Not now sweetheart.” She let you go and sauntered onto the ship.

“You can’t do that to me!” You yelled as you chased after her.

“Luckily for me, you’re not in charge.” Cara cocked an eyebrow at you. “Or did you want to challenge that?”


	2. Fucking Tease*

Being on the run from a bounty guild was not as fun as one would think. From how much Mando pushed the ship, it needed almost constant repairs. That was a pain in the ass. But despite the minor annoyances, you loved every minute of it. It was the most excitement you’ve had in your life. You also loved the child. He had taken a liking to you right away, and that was one of the main reasons Mando agreed to take you along. You could watch the kid while he and Cara went out to get some money.

But that wasn’t what was happening right now. Right now you were being chased by a bounty hunter. Mando had managed to get you into the sky right before the hunters speeder had crashed into the ship.

“Will we be alright without the pre-flights?” He asked you as you strapped yourself into a seat, Cara right behind you with the kid.

“I think so? We should get somewhere safe quickly. There were some problems with the compressor and I don’t know how long it’ll hold.”

Mando swore under his breath and set a course for a backwater planet. Once the ship was in hyperdrive, you got out of your seat and checked everything you could. Climbing up the ladder into the cockpit, you looked at Mando.

“Everything looks fine, but we should still land so I can check things fully. I don’t want to risk anything. Especially with the compressor.”

“Alright. We’ll be arriving soon.”

“Good. I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me when we’re there?”

“Okay.”

You slid down the ladder and went into the small sleeping space you shared with Cara. With a small sigh, you took off your shoes and pants before almost melting onto the mattress. You rolled over onto your side and closed your eyes, only to have them open a second later. Cara had decided to join you, molding her body against yours. Smiling, you went to turn towards her but she wouldn’t let you.

One of her legs was wedged between yours and one of her hands was slowly creeping up your shirt before moving south and into your panties. Her mouth was busy kissing your neck and you whimpered. She bit your neck and started circling your clit at the same time and you let out a strangled moan.

“C-Cara,” you breathed.

“Yes?” She moved her fingers from your clit and inserted them into your pussy. She wasn’t very gentle, knowing you could take it.

“K-Kiss you,” you said softly, in between pants.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please_.”

“Good girl,” she praised.

With that, Cara pulled her fingers out of you and sat up, pulling you onto her lap. You were straddling her and she kissed you fiercely. You returned the kiss, arms going around her neck while hers went to your hips. Slowly, she started dragging your clothed cunt across her thigh and you moaned in to her mouth. She moved you faster and faster until you were choking back moans, head tilted back. Cara took full advantage of your exposed neck to kiss and nip at it, fully intending to leave marks.

“I’m so c-close,” you panted. Cara flexed her thigh and you saw stars. If she did that one more time you’d be done for. Just one more—

“Hey, we’re at the planet. Get ready to leave,” Mando said loudly from the cockpit.

“Alright,” Cara said back. With that, Cara stood up.

“N-No! I was so close,” you cried. You writhed pathetically on the mattress, Cara smirking down at you.

“Sorry, sweetheart. There’s stuff we have to do. And if I see that you’ve touched yourself, you’ll regret it.” Cara eyed your hand inching towards your pulsing cunt and you let out a sob.

“Good girl.”

\---

It was safe to say that you were in a sour mood for the rest of the day. You had triple checked the ship, replacing anything that needed it and you tried to keep your mind off what happened with Cara. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and you knew that it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Stupid Cara, teasing me like that,” you muttered under your breath.

It had been hours and you were still unbelievably horny. You were very tempted to touch yourself, to finish the job, but you knew she’d find out somehow. And no matter how sweet the punishment was, it was still a punishment. So you suffered until you were in the room Cara rented at the inn. Grumbling, you opened the door and only managed to get your shoes off before Cara was pressing you up against the door.

“You were such a good girl, not touching yourself like I asked,” Cara cooed. Her pelvis was keeping you pressed to the wall and she held your hands above your head with one hand. Her other hand was roaming your body.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.” You were basically begging and you knew Cara loved it. She pulled away, looking at you hungrily.

“Strip and get on the bed.”

You couldn’t strip fast enough and nearly fell to the floor in your excitement. Once you were completely naked, you climbed onto the bed and laid on your back.

“Hands on the headboard. Move them and you’ll regret it.” You nodded and did as you were told.

Cara stalked towards you before settling on the bed, straddling you. She didn’t touch you, she just looked at you, soaking in the sight of you quiet and wanting. It took everything in you to not move your hands to run through her hair. You bit your lip and Cara decided that you had been good enough to not get teased anymore. She kissed you softly before moving down your neck. When she kissed the spot on your neck she knew made your knees weak, you let out a small moan.

“Don’t be quiet,” Cara said. “Be as loud as you want.”

You moaned louder as she kept attacking that spot and whimpered when she moved on. Cara kissed and licked her way down to your chest, only stopping for a moment before continuing towards your cunt. She sucked a hickey on the inside of both of your thighs, always avoiding where you wanted her to touch you the most.

“Cara! P-Please!” You choked out, the pleasure so much but not enough.

“Please what?” She said, biting your thigh.

“Please fuck me!”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Cara said, before lunging forward and capturing your cunt in her mouth.

You let out a loud moan and bucked your hips up, desperate for her to touch you more. She responded to your eagerness with more vigor. Two fingers were inserted into your dripping pussy and she went to suck on your clit.

“C-Cara!” You screamed. “There! Oh my god there!”

She never slowed down and your orgasm crashed into you. You came down from your high slowly, hips still grinding. Cara never stopped and you could feel a second orgasm approach.

“You gonna cum again for me?” Cara asked, the vibrations from her voice hitting you in the right places.

“Yes!”

She kept her pace, fingers pounding and lips sucking until you went over the edge again. Your thighs tightened around her head and your thighs were shaking. Once you rode out your second orgasm, Cara detached herself from you. She kissed up your body slowly before kissing you tenderly on your lips.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to ruin me,” you said with a tired laugh. Your hands released themselves from the headboard and you cupped her face, kissing her back.

“I haven’t even come close to ruining you, sweetheart. And what did I say about your hands?” 


	3. Ransom~

It was a totally normal day. The three of you plus the kid had landed and were currently in a market, restocking on supplies. You needed more food and some very specific parts for the Razor Crest. Cara and Mando had gone to get the food while you looked for the parts. Ten minutes after you had split up, you were approached by someone.

“Where’s the kid?” He muttered, blaster pressed into the small of your back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said tensely.

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” The man grabbed your arm, turning you to face him. The blaster was now aimed at your belly.

“I’m not lying.” Eyes hard, you stared him down. He was about to let you go when Cara yelled for you.

“[Y/n]! Run!” The man got distracted for a split second and you kicked him in the balls before taking off.

“You bitch!” He groaned.

It felt like you had been running forever when you got to the edge of the market. Three more men were waiting for you there and the first man you encountered was now behind you. You kept moving in a circle, trying to protect your back. You shifted slightly and one of the men lunged at you. Stumbling, you almost fell. The first man took advantage of that and punched you in the jaw, sending you to the floor. He kicked your side as you lay there and that was the last thing you remembered.

\---

You woke up in a dingy room, tied up to a chair. Your head was pounding and there was a dull throbbing in your side. Blinking blearily, you looked around the room. There was someone in the shadows by the door and the man you kicked was sitting right in front of you.

“You’re awake. Good,” he said. He scooted his chair closer to you. “Where is the kid?”

“I don’t know.” He slapped you.

“Where is the fucking kid? Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. They might be halfway across the galaxy.”

“You best hope not. For your sake,” he said.

“Oh, I’m counting on it. He’s more important than me.” You smiled at the man, blood dribbling out of your mouth. It might have seemed that you were calm, but the opposite was true. You were scared shitless. If they looked at your hands they would see them shaking faintly.

“Why do you want them to have left you?” The man by the door asked.

“Priorities.”

“Priorities?”

“Yes. Some things are more important than others.”

“We’ll see about that.” The man stepped out from the shadows and you got a horrible feeling in your gut. He nodded to someone behind you and you were grabbed.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” You yelled, trying to get their filthy hands off of you.

“Start the holo. It’s time.” He walked behind you, taking the place of the other man and held a knife to your throat.

“I suggest you stop struggling. Unless you’d like to cut your own throat?” He said. You stopped moving, breathing heavily. “Good girl. Now, look at the holo. We’re going to send this to the Mandalorian. If you behave then you have nothing to fear. Understand?”

You whimpered and looked at the holo.

“This is Cavan Wyatt. We have one of your crew members in our custody and are willing to trade them for the child. You will have one day to be here with the kid. Or we will hurt your pretty girl. One day, Mandalorian.”

“Don’t do it! Take the kid and go!” Cavan didn’t take kindly to that and backhanded you so hard you fell to the floor. You cried out and he hoisted you up again.

“I’ll give you a preview of what will happen if you do not comply.”

Your head had rolled forward, pain flaring up everywhere. Cavan moved your hair out of your face and while looking dead at the holo, drove his knife into your thigh. You let out a bloodcurdling scream, head whipping side to side.

“Stop! Please stop! It hurts!” You yelled, tears running down your cheeks.

“That’s just a little taste of what will happen if you do not show up. One day.”

You were crying as they shut the holo off, sending it to Mando. Cavan grabbed your face harshly, making you look at him. His eyes were cold, no hint of remorse or guilt.

“You shouldn’t have done that, pretty girl,” he said. “You’re going to regret it.”

With that, he left the room, everyone else following him. Your head fell back, watery sobs falling from your lips. Even though it really hurt, you were glad they left the knife in your thigh. You didn’t want to bleed out. Soon, you noticed your vision going blurry and you welcomed the darkness.

\---

“Wake up,” a voice hissed. Your eyes were heavy and you only opened them when someone tugged your hair hard. A whimper escaped your lips, all the pain rushing back in full force.

“Let her go,” a familiar voice said. Blearily, you looked up slightly.

“Mando?” Your voice was so quiet, it was a wonder anyone heard you.

“You’re awake. Good. Now give me the child and I’ll let her go,” Cavan’s voice had a desperation to it and you noticed the dead bodies littering the room.

“He’s in here,” Mando said, the cradle floating behind him.

“N-No,” you croaked. “Mando don’t.”

“Shut up,” Cavan hissed. He ripped the knife out of your leg and brought it to your neck once more. You let out a scream and Mando tensed.

“Give me the child. Now!”

Mando pushed a few buttons and the cradle floated to Cavan. Cavan pushed you away in favor of the cradle and Mando caught you before you could hit the floor. When Cavan opened the cradle and was met with nothing, Cara shot him. You made a noise of relief and relaxed in Mando’s arms.

“No, no! You keep your eyes open! You hear me sweetheart?” Cara said as she slid next to you.

“We have to get her to the ship. Now,” Mando said. “Where’s the kid?”

Cara gestured to her back and Mando took him. Cara picked you up as gently as possible, but it still hurt. You cried out softly and Cara felt her heart constrict. You were halfway to the ship when you felt yourself getting tired.

“’M sleepy,” you slurred. “’M gon sleep now.”

“Don’t you close your eyes!” Cara said. She pat your unbruised cheek gently.

“I love you, Cara.”

“Stay awake! Don’t you dare leave me,” Cara said, speeding up. You smiled faintly and tried to get as close to her as possible. Everything was getting fuzzier and fuzzier and you couldn’t keep your eyes open.

\---

When you woke up, everything was too bright. You blinked slowly and tried to bring your hand up to cover some of the light but your hand was too heavy. Speaking wasn’t going to happen either, your throat and mouth were too dry to get anything but a croak out. That was apparently enough noise to get the attention of Cara, who was holding your hand tightly.

“[Y/n]? Sweetheart?” She was sitting up straight in a flash. “Careful. Don’t want you to burst your stitches.”

She helped you sit up and brought a glass of water to your lips. Once you drank the entire thing, you could talk again.

“What happened?” Your voice was scratchy and Cara brushed hair out of your face.

“Some mercs found us and they wanted the kid. Do you not remember?”

“I do. I just wanted to know if I was remembering right.”

“You scared me. I thought I lost you.” You brought up a shaky hand and caressed Cara’s face.

“It’ll take a lot more than that to lose me.”

“Let’s not try anything. You are to be confined to bed for the foreseeable future. No working on anything. Just healing,” Cara said.

“Alright.”

“You should sleep.”

“Only if you cuddle me,” you said, a yawn escaping you.

Cara carefully got onto the mattress, wary of your wounds. You snuggled close and closed your eyes, breathing deeply.

“I love you,” Cara said when you were asleep. Her thumb was tracing patterns on your arm and her nose was in your hair. “So, so much.”


End file.
